


Weapon Maintenance

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Domestic Life in the Capital Wasteland [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: M/M, Not an innuendo I swear, Volunteer patrol, domestic life, gun maintenance, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lone Wanderer cleans his weapons while his partner is on volunteer patrol duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, has it been a while. I've been busy lately, so I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had an idea to write a domestic series about my Lone Wanderer and his partner, so here you go. I hope you enjoy the first installment.

Shane was maintaining his sniper rifle when Raave returned from volunteer guard duty. He looked exhausted and a little worse for wear, but he managed to catch Shane's attention. He wrapped his arms around Shane's chest from behind, pressed his face against Shane's neck, and sighed softly.

"Hard day?" Shane asked, dutifully cleaning inside the barrel with a rag.

"Raider attack on the south side," Raave replied wearily. "They thought if it hit us as a surprise that they could get in."

Shane began to reassemble the rifle, running the rag over each piece to make sure it was properly cleaned. "I wonder when they'll learn," he mused.

Raave moved away to sprawl across the faded green sofa. He tossed an arm over his eyes and sighed. "I don't know, but you're taking Simms up on the volunteer work next time he comes around."

Shane chuckled and shook his head as he produced a jar of grease. "I suppose rotation is only fair," he said, rubbing a little bit of the grease into the stock and the grooves of the barrel. "But when I have guard duty, you have to maintain the weapons."

"Done deal," he said.

Shane set his rifle down and put the jar away. He moved into the kitchen to grab a box of snack cakes, taking two of the cream-filled pastries out of the box. He placed one on Raave's stomach and lifted Raave's feet to sit at the end of the sofa. He dropped Raave's feet back in his lap and ate his snack cake in silence.

"You cleaned all of them?" asked Raave, licking his fingers after he had finished the pastry.

"All except the one you took with you," he said. "I'll clean it tomorrow morning."

Raave sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'm going to hit the hay. You coming?"

Shane considered it a moment, trying to recall if he had anything else to do. "Yeah," he said finally, getting up.

They went up the stairs together, stripped in the bedroom, and Shane had Wadsworth turn out the lights as they crawled into bed. Raave curled himself against Shane's chest, softly mumbling that he would keep Shane safe. Shane chuckled and pressed a kiss to Raave's forehead, promising the same thing. They fell asleep tangled together, a mess of limbs on a too small mattress, nightmares abandoning them both for once in a long while.


End file.
